His Scarlet Bride
by TamashaToko
Summary: He tried to break her, defile her, and degrade her yet left her asking why she wasn't good enough for him, and how she could even face living a normal life without him? Meanwhile the spider was left to ask himself exactly what he wanted and why he wanted it, and what he'd do to keep it. (Naraku / Kagome fuedal fantasy AU )


The Unexpected Proposal

Everyone had apparently accepted their fates already, it seemed, as Kagome stared across the dimly lit hut at faces that were either full of fear, or just broken. She had tried her best to keep the elderly calm and the children hopeful by singing hymns and bringing everyone together in prayer, but not even the strongest miko could combat the deadly silence everyone found comforting.

Naraku, the cunning spider demon turned conqueror was reported to have his sights set on this village and the land surrounding it, which pretty much meant that her and everyone she'd grown to know and care for would die tonight. Kagome had been training to be the village's primary miko since she was very young and was told she had remarkable spiritual powers, but none of it mattered when it came to demons like Naraku. He was a twisted dark soul that had been destroying everything in his path for the last few months now.

His goal? His methods? His appearance? These were all things that required either survivors or an opponent of equal strength to know the answers to. There were no answers.

"Lady Kagome," one of the young girls that often picked flowers for the miko spoke up, she couldn't have been anymore then seven years of age.

"What is it Sio?" Kagome asked warmly trying her best to not reveal to her people that she was just as terrified as them.

"If you outlive us can you quickly bury us or burn our bodies?"

"Don't talk like that. No one wants to hear it and I won't have it."

"But I heard the spider demon has power of the wind and can control our dead bodies. I don't want that-"

"Hush now," Kagome spoke strictly staring into the girl's eyes before shaking her head, "you have to be strong for your little brother and all the people here Sio? If this barrier falls you have to rush them to safety. I'm counting on you okay?"

The girl nodded. Kagome couldn't tell if the correct method was to be strict and cold, or try to give people hope that seemed to be unwanted. She already knew what her mother would have done. Kikyo, her mother who died in child birth, was known as the coldest yet most powerful miko in whole region. Using sacred arrows she'd defeated thousands of demons, saved countless lives, but yet was done in by her own child.

"_They all probably hate me," she thought to herself, "they would all probably survive the night if my mother was here instead of me. I killed her and I have nothing to show for it."_

She could almost hear the former elder Kaede scolding her for having such thoughts so distracted herself by quietly saying a prayer to help the barrier around the hut. If only she were stronger, if only she'd honed her abilities more, she would at least have a little hope that she could share with them.

Their fears were quickly confirmed. This village's defenses were nothing compared to Kagura's Dance of the Dragon. The Spider gave a small smirk has his newest incarnation yet again blew away bridges, huts, and barns full of animals with one simple thrust of her fan.

"I haven't been with you that long my Master and already I've seen this scenario too many times," Kagura smirked as she watched her wind destroy everything except one large building in the middle of the village, "someone with the strength to make a pitiful barrier gathered them all in one place. This will be quick."

Kagura got ready to make a stronger gust before her master, who at the moment was dressed in the pelt of a white baboon put his hand up as he removed his hood revealing his scarlet eyes and long wavy ebony locks.

"This village isn't our average scenario Kagura," his deep voice replied, "I have business here that actually involves something other than destruction."

The wind sorceress sighed as she closed her fan, "How boring. I don't even get to play with the living dead today?"

Naraku was The Spider, the demon conqueror, the most powerful being in all of Japan, but at the moment he felt like a overseer dealing with a fool. Oh well, if he was going to surround himself with such company they might as well be trained to understand his plans and how things would be carried out properly under his rule.

"The last few times you've assisted me Kagura we annihilated everyone and destroyed everything, do you know why that is?"

The women sighed, being more interested in blowing everything away than discussing WHY she did what she did, "Because you're taking over as much land as you desire."

"As though I want that land. It bored me, the people there weak and stupid looking. I had no need for them. I desire to not have any need from any of these humans but I've decided to be a conqueror instead of a sociopath on a murder rampage. You can't be a conqueror without having people to serve you and care for you new lands. So unless I give you express orders wait before you go in mindlessly killing or I'll begin to see you as weak and stupid."

Kagura rolled her eyes, "This place has one river for fishing, twenty cows at must, and the humans smell like piss. There is nothing here of value."

Naraku's eyes flashed at her with such disdain. His incarnation had been alive now for less than five days and she dared to decide what was of value to this Naraku? She had no clue that this village in its own way was everything to him. There had to be value in that, some kind of nostalgia, as a human would say.

A rare smirk dressed his face as he swiftly jumped into a tall tree that overlooked the village. This would be a great make shift throne, for now.

"Kagura," his smirk disappeared for only a moment as he talked in a serious tone, "this village is close to the coast. I want to be finished here so we can go back home, work on the Northern lands while we raise up our armies, and then we'll finally head West to deal with the dogs. As much as I love my theatrics I want you to tone it down. I want to get this done, I have my own scenario to follow through with tonight and I won't have anything going wrong."

Kagura really had no clue what was going on through her master's head. She hadn't been alive long, but so far death, destruction, and power seemed to be his three priorities, but he seemed to have his heart set on some kind of perverse plan he had in motion. She just nodded ready to follow orders.

"Make them scatter like headless chickens," Naraku spoke shutting his eyes resting for a moment in the tree. "I'm sure an incarnation of mine is strong enough to shatter that weak barrier and kill them in one go but I want them to think they have a chance. Storm down on that hut until they can't take it anymore and go into flight mode."

"_Will she be among the idiotic weak mortal scum?"_

Naraku shook his head. It was obvious what drew him to this village, why he wanted it so bad, but it was a foolish waste of time. Kikyo wasn't here. Kikyo's barriers actually were a challenge to break and she wouldn't hide from him. She'd stare him down, release a barrage of arrows, and ask questions later.

"_Are you really dead Kikyo?"_

He got his answer when his plan went into motion without much interference. Kagura destroyed the hut little by little with threats to kill everyone and to use their undead bodies for a dance, and despite Kagome's best efforts to get everyone to stay together under her protection they all ran screaming in every direction trying to salvage horses to flee or perhaps let the river take them. All men that attempted that were easily struck down. Before that happened the young miko thought about doing as her mother would have done and using sacred arrows to try and put up a fight, but she realized it would be of no use. Not because of her lack of strength, but because their attackers were playing a game and escaping the village and putting up a resistance wasn't part of the game.

The creature known as Naraku sat up in the highest tree with a smirk on his face watching the destruction of the village. Kagome could tell from one glance though that as much as he was enjoying the show he was the one who wanted an audience. After all the wind conjurer was just toying with them while the strongest demon in all of the land simply watched.

For the first few moments it was hard to find her voice, but this was no time to let her doubt and fear get to her.

"We surrender!" Kagome yelled up at Naraku. "Our land is yours, we don't oppose you, just please show mercy."

Kagome took a deep breath wondering if just giving it all up and walking away would do anything for them. Probably not, she was told many times that Naraku was a creature without a soul who only desired to see the whole world burn. Though the wind witch laughed a little the self proclaimed king of the tree was quiet for a moment. His scarlet eyes studying her every move as his hands grasped tightly around the baboon pelt he wore around his body loosely. Her people finally stopped running around as they all went silence, a bit of hope returning as they actually considered the act of begging for mercy might actually result in some form of mercy, even if it was from a cruel demon.

"What are you?" the young miko heard Naraku's voice for the first time. It was deep, but had an air of danger around it.

"E-excuse me?" she asked wondering if she'd heard wrong. Obviously she was a weak miko who was trying anything at the moment to not let her people suffer because of her lack of training.

The scarlet eyes burned into her, "Surrender is an interesting term. I always considered Surrender related to the word Sacrifice. A sacrifice is giving something up for the greater good. Your worthless offer of a surrender is no sacrifice because I could have killed everyone here many minutes ago. Since me wasting time seems to be confused with me showing a slight 'mercy' perhaps you should pay attention to everything that comes out of my mouth. What are you? Who are you?"

As much as it pained her he was right, and she didn't have too much time for word games and had to take what was given to her. "I am Kagome Higurashi, current acting miko of this village."

Higurashi…

As much as Naraku would have liked to throw it in her face that she was a weakling who didn't deserve the title Miko he was caught off guard.

"Higurashi," he repeated. "Kikyo?"

"My mother," Kagome responded.

Not only was she compared to her mother quietly and constantly by her fellow villagers, but now by this complete demonic stranger. She'd been unaware that Naraku was even a problem in her mother's time.

The demon chuckled for a moment as he let the pelt fall to his knees. He was wearing a dark purple kimono underneath. He kicked the pelt on to the ground before making a quick jump right before the young miko. She kept herself composed while staring him down. She was prepared to give him whatever he wanted, but she wasn't going to let him make her appear to be the crying scared girl she'd been oppressing all day.

"Last time I saw your mother it wasn't too long ago. She was childless then so you can't be any older than 14," Naraku noted to himself studying the girl.

Of course she was unable to create a stable barrier. A 14-year-old shouldn't be trusted next to a basket of unidentified herbs let alone protecting a village on her own. Perhaps Kikyo's shoes were too big to fill. It didn't mean he wouldn't go a moment without labeling this girl weak though. He could read her like a book and it was kind of fun seeing her shamed by her lack of power.

"Weak stupid girl," he addressed her with a smirk getting pleasure out of kicking her while she was down, "where is your mother? Did the snake demon tribe finally get her? Perhaps the wolves weren't too happy about the territory limitations she forced on them. I bet if they got a hold of her they took advantage of her body as much as possible before doing away with her. It would be wasteful not to, and wolf demons like to share."

"Shut up."

His eyes were intense on her again. Was this really Kikyo's daughter? She was an idiot. Their lives was in his hands and she dared to challenge him? Then again, that made it obvious she was Kikyo's daughter. That women would never allow an insult no matter what was on the line. Inherent stubbornness no doubt.

"I like your pretty head where it is at the moment, but if you tell me what to do ever again little Kagome dearest you'll never get it attached again. Now tell me, what finally did in the bitch? I still have high bets on the wolves gang raping her in all of her holes until she couldn't remember her name. Am I close?"

Oh he loved that look he got from her. Total disgust and hate clouded by fear of his threats. If her stupid chocolate colored eyes had any demonic power he'd be burnt by them, but her tongue betrayed her.

"She died almost 15 years ago in child birth," she squeaked.

"_Kikyo…"_

He responded with a chuckle that quickly became a laugh, "One of the country's most powerful mikos died to bring you into this world? A lass who can't even protect her own people from a big bad spider? She died for nothing…. Unless of course there is something I'm unaware of."

Naraku had vocalized feelings that Kagome had been dealing with her whole life, because of that she thought she would have a bit of a shell to defend herself with, but it hurt. Especially from him, someone who could never comprehend all the things her mother stood for.

"Maybe being a miko isn't what you were meant for…. I'm sure there is a reason you are standing before me and she isn't," Naraku mused as he got too close for comfort. She could have swore he was almost sniffing her the way his chin grazed his shoulder, "I'm going to make sure you can't disappoint these people anymore."

Her heart dropped. What kind of word games was he playing now? Would he kill her so no one could be disappointed by her anymore? Would he kill all of them to save them from her? He was clearly on a mission to dehumanize her and bring shame to the family what option was he going to go with?

"You have a pretty face, which is wasted doing something you're not any good at. If only you were less of an idiot but I'll take my chances. I've decided that tonight I'm going to bestow upon you, Kagome Higurashi, daughter of Kikyo, a great gift. You're going to become my bride. Perhaps a human women at my side will show my enemies I don't care what anyone thinks of me. I already know what would be a great gift for my new bride as well…. You asked for mercy how about I let all your people keep their lives meaning they become my slaves, and then I'll gift them to you. You pleaded for them so pathetically after all, so they owe you and it should be demanded they serve you for life."

Naraku was very pleased with his 'theatrics' for the day as his new 'bride' was just horrified. Not only did she fail them today in protecting them, but now she would tied to someone who disgusted her and be waited on hand and foot by those who would surely despise her at this point. Coming to this village really did grant him some entertainment. Not only did he get to take pleasure that look of horror and hate in this young human girl, but….

"_In a small way it's like I finally have you, my Kikyo."_


End file.
